


Dog Earred

by AbsolutelyMullered



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But can you imagine, F/F, gays have a meet-cute, there's a book store involved, this is a one-shot bc i have nothing else going for this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyMullered/pseuds/AbsolutelyMullered
Summary: Asami is tending to her book store. Korra needs a book. One-shot.





	Dog Earred

Dog Earred

Hidden Pages was a small, quaint bookstore that looked completely out of place in the Sato business consortium. The people of Republic City knew the Sato name looked best printed across automobiles, motorcycles and heavy machinery. Seeing it there, on a small board hanging over a quiet store looked particularly misplaced.

It had been an impulse purchase made by Asami’s mother, only a month before her passing. She envisioned shelves that stretched to the ceiling, brimming with leather bound books, knowledge spilling over every edge the store contained. Asami recalled her mother saying that she wanted the world to know of her fathers genious, and the best way to do so was not through towers of smog and factories of endless noise – it had to come from the source. Where everyone begins to learn. It had to be books.

Perhaps that’s why Asami found herself clinging to her mother’s last venture; in the hopes she could learn from these books what her mother didn’t have time to teach her. The young Sato heiress found herself pouring money into the small shop, doing anything to keep it afloat. However, as the years passed by, it became increasingly difficult to justify her spending, and the store started to become a poisonous thorn in her side, rather than a hopeful thought.

It was a cool, quiet afternoon in the store. Wind chimes could be heard from the storefront, and Asami was enjoying a quiet moment before heading over to her father’s factory. It was a peaceful moment, one where she wasn’t being hassled by various engineers and secretaries; these instances were few and far between, and she knew the store wouldn’t be her place of solitude for much longer.

Asami was roused from her musings as the door was opened, chiming the small bell that hung over it. In walked a girl from the water tribe, glancing curiously at the brimming stock. She was dressed in heavy furs and navy colours; her hair brushed against the collar of her shirt, and her brows were raised in worry.

Shocked and excited at the prospect of a sale, Asami shot up from her seat, “Welcome!”

“Uh, hi…” The girl looked nervous, and a pink blush was slowly creeping up her neck. She tugged on her hair and chewed on her lip, “I’m looking for a book.”

“Well then you’ve come to the right place! What are you interested in?”

Her blush became more pronounced, “Uh - well I’m not really – it’s a gift! I need a gift for my friend.”

She was cute, cute and clumsy. “Okay, well let’s see if we can figure something out.”

* * *

 

An hour later Asami had helped the girl, Korra, pick out a few options for her friend Jinora. Korra was nervous and had a constant blush on her face, though that seemed to dissipate when her mind was elsewhere. Asami caught Korra smiling as she spoke of Jinora and Tenzin, her surrogate family as she visited from the Southern Water Tribe.

She seemed at a loss with literature, fumbling with the books as she tried to decide which to pick as a gift. Asami found herself admiring Korra’s upper arms, recalling her saying that she helped her father build homes for their tribe. Now though she had sought out Tenzin, hoping to hone her meditation skills with his guidance.

Asami found herself fretting when Korra picked the novel she wished to buy, and frantically searched for a reason to get her to stay. She wanted to know more about her, about her tribe and family. Korra seemed regretful too, stalling as she was walking out the door.

“So… uh, thanks! Thanks for your help today. It was really, really nice to meet you, Asami.”

“You too, Korra. I hope Jinora likes the book. I’ve heard good things about it.” 

“I’ll trust your judgment.” Korra said with a smile.

Asami returned the smile and shifted weight on her feet. She felt awkward and nervous, unsure of how to approach the situation. The words danced on her tongue, and she finally pushed them out of her mouth with little grace.

“Um, Korra, I was wondering—,”

“Do you want to grab a drink?”

Asami blinked, dumbfounded. Korra had cut off her advance quickly, and much more succinctly than she thought possible. It had been a trial on the water girl though, if the raging blush on her face was anything to go by.

Asami beamed at Korra, “I would love that.”

Korra ducked her head and issued Asami a big smile. The two then set off downtown, searching for a quiet place to have tea and steal glances at one another.


End file.
